1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical methods and apparatus in general, and more particularly to surgical methods and apparatus for fusing spinal facets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disc herniation is a condition where a spinal disc bulges from between two vertebral bodies and impinges on adjacent nerves, thereby causing pain. The current standard of care for surgically treating disc herniation in patients who have chronic pain and who have (or are likely to develop) associated spinal instability is spinal fixation. Spinal fixation procedures are intended to relieve the impingement on the nerves by removing the portion of the disc and/or bone responsible for compressing the neural structures and destabilizing the spine. The excised disc or bone is replaced with one or more intervertebral implants, or spacers, placed between the adjacent vertebral bodies.
In some cases, the spinal fixation leaves the affected spinal segment unstable. In this case, the spinal facets (i.e., the bony fins extending upwardly and downwardly from the rear of each vertebral body) can disengage with one another. The disengagement of the spinal facets can cause substantial pain to the patient. Furthermore, when left untreated, such disengagement of the spinal facets can result in the degeneration of the cartilage located between opposing facet surfaces, ultimately resulting in osteoarthritis, which can in turn lead to worsening pain for the patient.
Thus, where the patient suffers from spinal instability, it can be helpful to stabilize the facet joints as well as the vertebral bodies. The facet joints are frequently stabilized by fusing the spinal facets in position relative to one another.
In addition to providing stability, fusing the spinal facets can also be beneficial in other situations as well. By way of example but not limitation, osteoarthritis (a condition involving the degeneration, or wearing away, of the cartilage at the end of bones) frequently occurs in the facet joints. The prescribed treatment for osteoarthritis disorders depends on the location, severity and duration of the disorder. In some cases, non-operative procedures (including bed rest, medication, lifestyle modifications, exercise, physical therapy, chiropractic care and steroid injections) may be satisfactory treatment. However, in other cases, surgical intervention may be necessary. In cases where surgical intervention is prescribed, spinal facet fusion may be desirable.
A minimally-invasive, percutaneous approach for fusing spinal facets was proposed by Stein et al. (“Stein”) in 1993. The Stein approach involved using a conical plug, made from cortical bone and disposed in a hole formed intermediate the spinal facet joint, to facilitate the fusing of opposing facet surfaces. However, the clinical success of this approach was limited. This is believed to be because the Stein approach did not adequately restrict facet motion. In particular, it is believed that movement of Stein's conical plug within its hole permitted unwanted facet movement to occur, thereby undermining facet fusion. Furthermore, the Stein approach also suffered from plug failure and plug migration.
Thus there is a need for a new and improved approach for effecting spinal facet fusion.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how the shortcomings of the prior art could be overcome.